Web of Spider-Man
Web of Spider-Man is an American superhero film based on the classic Marvel comic. It was followed by a sequel, titled Web of Spider-Man II. Plot Peter Parker, an intern at Connors Science Labs, struggles with maintaining his normal life and his crimefighting career as the masked vigilante Spider-Man. Meanwhile, his elderly aunt May is dangerously ill, and he must get a job at the Daily Bugle, a local newspaper, to pay for her hospital bills. When Curt Connors, the founder and CEO of Connors Science Innovations, finds employee Quentin Beck selling his high-tech weaponry to petty criminals, Beck attempts to kill him, throwing him into a vat of irradiated lizard DNA Connors was working on to help him regenerate his severed arm. Beck flees, thinking Connors is dead. However, Connors gets out alive and well, and discovers his severed arm has grown back. The police arrest Beck, and Connors tells the good news to his wife. Back at the Bugle, Peter begins to fall in love with his boss's secretary Betty Brant. After taking photos for an article by Robbie Robertson, Peter gets the courage to ask Betty on a date. She says yes, and that night the two go to a fancy restaurant for their first date. However, Beck, who has escaped jail with a high tech weapon he smuggled in, uses his gadgets and a special armored suit with a round glass helmet to try and get revenge on Connors. Beck attacks Connors at his home, but the police arrive. Beck escapes, and realizes he's going to need some upgrades. Meanwhile, Connors discovers he is growing scales on his arms, and his teeth have gotten sharper. He realizes that the lizard DNA is causing him to go through some sort of metamorphosis, and he uses the DNA to develop a cure. Beck decides to start robbing banks so he can get funding for his gadgets, and the press dubs him "Mysterio". When Peter heads to the bank to cash in his latest check from the Bugle, Mysterio arrives to rob the place. Peter battles him as Spider-Man, but it turns out that he is fighting a hologram made by Beck. Inside the vault, the real Mysterio takes the money, but Spider-Man bursts in. Mysterio throws down a smoke bomb and gets away. Back at Curt Connors' lab, Connors is developing the cure, but his condition gets worse. He is growing a tail, his fingernails have grown into claws, and he has way more scales. Suddenly, Connors begins writhing in pain, as his metamorphosis finishes, and he transforms into a half-lizard half-man beast. Connors, now the super villain Lizard, goes on a mindless rampage through the city, and attacks the Daily Bugle. He nearly kills J. Jonah Jameson, but Peter steps up to stop him. Lizard throws Peter across the room, and kidnaps Betty Brant. Peter gives chase as Spider-Man, and follows Lizard into the sewers. After a quick confrontation, Connors manages to take control, and tells Spider-Man about the cure, and that Beck is Mysterio. Spidey gets the cure and delivers it to Connors, who is still struggling to stay in control of his monstrous new form. Spidey heads out to find Beck's lair, and goes to Beck's old apartment. Spidey discovers that Mysterio has been hiding in the apartment, and fights him. The battle ends up going outside, and the two fight through the city, ending up in Central Park, where Spidey defeats Mysterio by throwing one of his knock out bombs back at him. With the day saved, Peter reveals his secret identity to Betty, and raises enough money to pay for Aunt May's hospital bills. Characters *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *May Parker *J. Jonah Jameson *Robbie Robertson *Betty Brant *Curt Connors/Lizard *Martha Connors *Billy Connors *Quentin Beck/Mysterio Gallery spideymovie.png|Peter Parker/Spider-Man Mysterio2.png|Quentin Beck/Mysterio lizardmovie.png|Curt Connors/Lizard Category:Movies Category:EM Films Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Spider-Man